Airplanes
by kate882
Summary: Roxas is leaving for a year and he didn't tell Axle   one-shot


"ROXAS! ROXAS YOU ASSHOLE WAIT UP!" I yelled across the airport.

"Shut up!" Some random dude yelled at me.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back. Wow, that guy looked like one of my teachers . . . oh . . . yep I was definitely going to get a detention later, but that wasn't important. I had to catch up to Roxas, who was walking a lot faster than he had been before he knew I was here.

"RRRROOOOXXXXAAAASSSSS!" I yelled, and finally managed to catch up with him. If he wasn't so short he probably would have been able to get away. Thank God for my long legs.

"Axel what are you doing here?" Roxas sighed, seeming to give up on me ever going away.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air to make my point. "I call Lux to see if he wants to hang out, because you told me you were busy today, and he ask me why I'm not at the airport seeing you off on your flight!" I got annoyed of being bumped into, so I grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled him out of the crowd. "Roxas I can't believe you were going on some trip and not even bothering tell me, your best friend, about it." I looked him right in the eyes, trying to understand what was going on.

"I didn't know how." He muttered, looking down so that I couldn't see his face.

"Where are you even going to go?" I asked him after an awkward silence. I had hung up on Luxord and rushed here before he could tell me anything.

"I'm going to London . . . for a year." I had to strain my ears to hear what he was saying with all the noise around us, and the fact he was talking so damn quietly. Then it hit me, what Roxas had just said.

"A year? Roxas you were going to go to some other country for a whole year and didn't even think I should know about it?" I was confused, and angry, and hurt, but mostly I was depressed that he was leaving. I hadn't even told Roxas how I really felt about him.

"I-I" Oh God he was crying "I was afraid t-that if I had to say g-good bye to you for so long I wouldn't be able to go." He stuttered out. I pulled him into a hug, and let him cry into my shirt, ignoring the fact that it was brand new. I could wash it later, it was just water after all.

"Why are you even going?" I asked him after he stopped crying. Roxas pulled back, wiping the renaming tears off his face.

"Some exchange student program, and I thought it would be a good way to learn new things." That was so like him, he always wanted to learn more. He just had to be a freaking smart-ass, didn't he?

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? It would be wrong and selfish of me to tell him that he shouldn't go. Hell, he might even listen to me, and I would be ruining something so big for him.

"Axel I have to g-" That didn't mean I wanted to hear it though. I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

I was prepared for him to freak out, to reject me, shove me away, even to hit me. What I wasn't expecting was for him to kiss me back.

I could hear the Yaoi fan girls swooning from a distance, giggling and taking pictures with their phones.

It was a slow, but passion filled kiss. We only broke it when we needed air.

"Roxas, I love you." He started to say something, but I held up my hand telling him to hear me out. "Which is why I will wait. I'll be right here when you come back." I faltered for a second. "If you still want me to be, that is." I added, not sure how he would feel, even if he had kissed me back.

"Of course I want you to be. London's gonna suck without you. I love you too Axel." He said smiling. Then he frowned. "But I really do have to go, or I'll miss my flight."

As much as I wanted to tell him to forget the flight, I wouldn't do that to him. So instead, I pecked him on the lips, and said, "Then I'll see you when you get back. And you better call and text me!"

"Just get a web cam or something, so we can see each other!" Roxas responded with a wave of his hand. He ran for the loading gate disappearing for what I would soon learn to be the longest days of my life.

(Exactly One Year, Three Days, and 25 Seconds later...)

"Axel!" I turned just in time to get tackled to the ground by my little blond.

"Roxy! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I paused then said, "The airport floor is disgusting. Can we get up?" He blushed and rolled off of me, getting backon his feet. I stood up after him. "You haven't changed at all." I noticed looking him over, even though I had seen him almost ever day thanks to Skype.

"Yeah, I did. I'm taller now." Roxas protested.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at the blond. "I don't think so."

"I am! I grew at least three inches!" Roxas stamped his foot, making a childish pout. He looked so cute, just like a little toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Well you're still short compared to me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but everyone is. Its not our fault your so freakishly tall."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved him off, then did what I had been waiting to do for a year. I kissed him with all the passion I had, and if anyone in this airport had a problem with it, they could go jump off a cliff for all I care. I had Roxas with me, and this time, I would never let him brave another country alone ever again.

**a/n: Props to my beta reader Majestic Stardust :) **


End file.
